Breath of a Rose
by HeartBeatzGirl
Summary: When Clint is taken under control by a certain God of Mischief the only person who could help the Avengers get their Hawkeye back could be his younger sister. Not even her brother knows everything about Rosaline Barton. Will this bring a new Avenger to the team? Rosie sure isn't planning to. Who could possibly change her mind? Rated T for now, could change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! So, I have been wanting to write an Avengers fanfic for a long time now and last night I even dreamed about a storyline. This story is literally just flowing out of my fingertips and it seems like this could be a longer story. I am following the first movie's storyline here, it's been a long time since I've seen him, so I do apologize if any of the story differs a bit from what you've seen in the movie.**

 **I just added my own character to it.**

 **I don't own the Avengers. Rose is my creation, though.**

* * *

Breath of a Rose  
by Langston Hughes

Love is like dew

On lilacs at dawn:  
Comes the swift sun  
And the dew is gone.

Love is like star-light

In the sky at morn:  
Star-light that dies  
When day is born.

Love is like perfume

In the heart of a rose:  
The flower withers,  
The perfume goes-

Love is no more  
Then the breath of a rose,  
No more  
Then the breath of a rose.

 **Chapter one**

"Rosie, it's so nice to see you again!" Laura said as soon as the door opened.

I smiled widely. "Thank you for inviting me," I said as we hugged. "How are you doing?"

"I am great! The kids are with my mother, so please, do not be afraid to be too loud."

"Is that my annoying sister that I hear?" I heard a male voice call from the kitchen.

"The only a-word you should be calling me is awesome, asshole," I called back at Clint as I walked to the kitchen to greet him.

It's always a funny sight to see a broad-shouldered and heavily muscled guy like Clint Barton with an apron in the kitchen.

"Sis!" he said, lifting me up in a hug and twirling around.

I giggled. "Put me down, you big oaf." As he put me down, I hugged him back. "I missed you, too, big brother."

"I am so glad you could make it," he said. "I know how busy you are."

I let out a sigh. "I am really sorry for not coming by earlier."

"We know you are," Laura spoke, leaning into Clint.

He kissed her cheek, before looking back at me. "You're fine, Rosie. We are glad about the moments we get. Now, dinner is ready. Go ahead and take a seat and I will bring it to the table. Love, would you mind pouring you girls some wine?"

Laura nodded at him, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dining room. The table was already made up, and Laura grabbed a bottle of red wine from one of the cabinets to the side. She filled our glasses, and I gladly took a nip as Clint carried two big pans to the table. One with spaghetti and one with creamy pesto sauce.

"My favorite. You know how to spoil me."

"I know," Clint winked and filled my plate with the steaming goodness. "So tell us, how is your job?"

"I have been enjoying it, to say the least," I said. "It's been busy, of course. I've been taking night shifts as well."

"It must be so hard working as an emergency surgeon," Laura said.

"I've recently read that your hospital has the least amount of deaths on the surgery table," Clint said. "How do you do it?"

I smiled. "It's a gift, I suppose." I nipped my wine, before taking a bite of the spaghetti. "This is delicious as always."

"Thank you," Clint said.

"And how is your job going?" I asked him. "How is Natasha?" I took another bite.

"Natasha is great. SHIELD has been very welcoming towards her. We are now together in team DELTA, the best of SHIELD. She's now involved in a mission involving Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark?" I asked, very interested. "What did Iron Man do?"

"His technology must be monitored," he said.

"I don't want to talk about work," Laura said. "How are the men in your life, Rosie?"

"As obnoxious as always," I chuckled. "I just can't handle that I am that much smarter than most men in this world."

"That is so sad," Laura said. "You are already 23 years old."

Clint elbowed Laura. "Don't say that too loudly. I am twice as old."

"Old man," I chuckled.

"Hey, watch yourself, or you don't get dessert," Clint chuckled, standing up.

"White chocolate pudding?" I asked.

"Don't I know you?" Clint chuckled.

"I love you!" I called after him.

"How was it at your brother's?" Mandy asked during brain surgery. "Did you finally tell him?"

People at the hospital knew I only worked together with one assistant. She was also my roommate and best friend, Mandy.

"Absolutely not. Clint was only interested if I had a boyfriend yet."

"Don't change the subject. Why can't you tell him?"

"I already endanger you for knowing," I murmured. "Scalpel."

She handed me the scalpel, and I opened up the skull of the man.

"I never understand why you cut them open."

I gave her a look. "Are you serious? What would people think, waking up all healed, without a scar?"

She blinked. "Oh. This is why you are the surgeon and not me."

As soon as the brain was revealed to me, I removed my rubber gloves. I blew my breath upon my palms, seeing a light move through my breath and lighting up the palms of my hands. I then very carefully placed my hands upon the exposed brains. "And besides, it takes less effort to heal if the default is exposed to me."

The light disappeared, and I checked the man's vitals with my energy. "Alright. He's done, let's stitch him up."

"Allow me," Mandy said.

My pager vibrated, and I looked down. Someone needed me. "Would you be alright to finish up without me?"

"Of course. I'll page you if not."

"Thanks," I said, taking my surgeon cloth cover off. I went down to the desk, where a fully suited man was leaning against, using his phone. As soon as I neared, he put his phone away and met my eyes, his hand upheld. "Miss Rosaline Barton?"

"It's Rosie," I said, shaking his hand.

"Philip Coulson, but call me Phil. Primary operative of the Avengers Initiative, one of SHIELD's most decorated operatives."

"Is my brother alright?" I immediately asked.

* * *

 **AN: So, that's it for now! I really, really would appreciate it if you guys could let me know what you think of the story thus. And please feel free to hand in some ideas on the plotline, it's still really open. I am already struggling with finding a nice and ringing 'superhero name' for my character, so if you have any ideas for that, please do share.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my gosh, this story is very alive in my imagination. Please don't ask me about a plot or pairings or anything like that, because I am just following the story as it plays out in my head. It's been a long time since I have written so much on a story.**

 **I don't own the Avengers, Rose is mine, though.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 _"Philip Coulson, but call me Phil. Primary operative of the Avengers Initiative, one of SHIELD's most decorated operatives."_

 _"Is my brother alright?" I immediately asked._

"Would you please come with me? I will tell you everything in the car."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I will tell you in the car. We will not leave until you are ready to, but there are too many eyes and ears here."

"Let's go then," I said.

"So what's going on?" I asked as soon as the car door closed.

"Your brother, together with a few of our agents, has gone missing. We believe he is under the control of someone, or rather something."

"What is it?"

"The Tesseract, in the hands of Loki."

I smiled, before chuckling. "Loki? You mean the Norse God of Mischief? You must be joking."

"He's very real, madam. Just like your gifts."

I froze at the words that came out of his mouth. I felt sweat breaking out, but my hands growing cold. "How?" I could only force out.

"Your brother had his suspicions for a very long time. Your hospital records are very interesting, to say the least." Phil gave me a stern look. "Your brother needs you."

"Needs me for what? I don't even know the extent of my gifts. I just know I can heal and I can use telekinesis. That's it."

"If he is under the control of the Tesseract, he might need a familiar face to wake him up."

"What about Natasha? I know Laura is out of the question, but Natasha is his best friend."

"She already tried. Will you help us?"

"I will help _my brother_. I don't want anything to do with SHIELD after that."

Phil tapped the window separating us from the driver. The window rolled down, and Phil spoke; "To the airport."

"This is awesome," I said aboard the Quinjet.

"Yeah, Tony Stark is very generous in his giving to the Avengers Initiative."

"Tony Stark will be there?" I asked.

Phil nodded. "He's been taking care of the Avengers since the beginning."

"Who are the Avengers?"

"Your brother, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers."

I whistled. "All the heroes you need."

"Not the ones to find your brother."

The Quinjet moved into an even bigger aircraft. It looked like a flying aircraft carrier.

"We're here. Let's meet the team."

"Phil," I stopped him from going any further, and he turned to me. "I am not joining the team. I am just here to help my brother."

He nodded, a sad look on his face. "Yes, I know."

He then continued leading the way, and I gladly followed. This airship looked like something you could easily get lost into.

We seemed to walk all the way to the front of the ship where the bridge was. There were lots and lots of people walking and running around. Right in the middle, was a dark olive-skinned man with an eye patch. He turned as Phil, and I came through the whizzing door. "Miss Barton, welcome aboard the Helicarrier. My name is Nick Fury, SHIELD's director."

"How can I help to find my brother?" I asked.

"Let me introduce you to the Avengers, Miss Barton," Phil said. "They will help in your search for Clint since they are looking for the Tesseract."

"Rosie!" I immediately was attacked by a flash of red curly hair, being hugged tightly.

"Hi, 'Tasha. How are you?" I chuckled as she released me.

"It's been such a long time! I'm glad to see you!"

"I wish it were under better conditions," I said with a slight frown.

"No worries, Barton will be fine," Natasha said.

"Is this the famous Miss Rosaline Barton?"

I looked over Natasha's shoulder to see America's golden boy standing there. I looked from him to Natasha. "Is that…?"

Natasha grinned, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Steve, this is Rosie. Rosie, this is Steve Rogers or as you know him…"

"Captain America, it's a pleasure," Steve said, holding out his hand.

I couldn't help but blush as we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you." Gosh, he was all length and muscle.

"There's is Bruce Banner."

I shook hands with the older man with short black hair. "I don't believe I have heard of you, yet," I said.

"You might know the other guy, the Hulk," he said.

"Oh. Oh! That's you? Oh my gosh. I wouldn't have guessed that."

Bruce awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, a lot of people say that."

"And then there is Tony Stark, the spoilt kid of the team."

"Hey, I work hard to be spoilt," the messy dark-haired man with crisp suit spoke. He was wearing sunglasses, and I didn't have the faintest idea why. He removed them to shake my hands. "Welcome to the team, Miss Barton."

"I am not joining the team," I said, just as Natasha said sternly, "She's not joining."

I gave Natasha a look. "Barton would be very unhappy if you did," she said. "It was why he didn't push you into telling him."

"What is your backstory, if you don't mind, Miss Barton?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Please, call me Rosie. And if you don't mind, I would rather tell my brother first, before I tell a handful of strangers I have just met. Let's just say I have some gifts, that even I don't know the boundaries of."

"We understand," Natasha said, glaring at Tony Stark.

"So what happened to Clint?" I asked.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys are liking it as much as I am. If you have any ideas for the story, for the plot or for the pairing, please let me know. I already have the next few chapters ready, but I still don't know an awesome superhero name for my character. Maybe you guys have some ideas?**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys want and/or like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So a little bit of a longer chapter this time. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own the Avengers. Roseline, however, is of my own creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter three**

 _"So what happened to Clint?" I asked._

"We believe a portal has been opened by the Tesseract, a very old power source, allowing Loki to travel into this world," Fury spoke.

Tony continued. "Reindeer Games has taken over your brother's mind and is now controlling him."

"Reindeer games?" I asked, confused.

Natasha shrugged. "Tony is all about nicknames."

"And how do we find him?" I asked Tony.

"That's where we are kind of stuck. There's no trace, no lead, to where Loki's hideout could be."

"We found out where Loki is!" one of the crew members called out from behind a computer screen. "He's in Stuttgart, Germany. He's causing a scene at a gallery."

"I am going down," Steve said before leaving, closely followed by Natasha.

"I need to suit up," Tony said, also leaving.

I held up my hands in disbelief. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"We found Loki, but we haven't heard anything about your brother," Phil said. "Is there any way you could find him?"

"I could just teleport to him."

Phil gave me a look before throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "And you say that, now?"

I shrugged, smiling. "I never got the chance?"

"At least get changed into one of our bulletproof suits. I think Natasha has the same size as you." He opened a cabinet and pulled out a very tight looking, leather catsuit.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Just how do you teleport?" Phil asked as soon as I finished changing.

I frowned, contemplating what I wanted to tell or not. "I use light breathing," I just said.

I then let a deep breath escape me, seeing light sparks travel through the air I let out, which covered my body. When the light disappeared from around me, I was looking at the back a very familiar form in a very unfamiliar museum of some sort.

"Clint?" I asked.

The form froze and turned to look at me.

His eyes made me take a step back. They were glowing bright blue.

Clint drew his bow and an arrow and readied a shot at me.

"Big brother, snap out of it. You are not yourself."

He released the arrow, and I let out a breath, the arrow disappearing with shimmering gold dust. I blew some more light into my hands, my palms glowing. "I will help you, brother."

He went to draw another arrow but froze when there was a big bang outside the building. "It's time for the next part of the plan. I don't have time for this."

He then charged at me, his fists balled and ready. I shook the light off my hands and blocked a blow that would have gotten me right into the face. I blocked another one aimed at my stomach, not daring to counterattack in fear of hurting him. It was my mistake.

When I blocked once again, he used the same hand to go around the block and hit my temple, hard. My vision spun, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, holding a hand against my temple. I flinched at its tenderness, and as my vision cleared, I saw that Clint was long gone.

"Rose?" I heard Natasha's voice a few moments later.

"I'm here," I called, groaning. My head hurt so much.

Natasha came into view, and she bent down over me, checking me with mild concern. "What happened?"

I laughed humorlessly. "I found my brother. I knew there was a reason why he taught me never to hold my punches."

"You couldn't break the spell on him?" she asked, helping me up.

"He didn't even recognize me," I said as she carried me out of the building.

"What about your gifts?" she asked in a softer voice.

"I am not sure I can do that," I answered in the same tone.

Natasha patted my shoulder as she carried me to the Quinjet in front of the building. "I think you are capable of more things than you realize."

Steve Rogers rushed out of the aircraft, all red and blue like the Captain America that he was, towards Natasha and me. "What happened?"

"My brother taught me another lesson in hand to hand combat," I said with a humorless chuckle. My whole face flushed when Steve lifted me up bridal style and carried me into the Quinjet. "Hey, I can walk just fine," I protested.

He sat me down inside the Quinjet. "Stop fussing; you're part of the team now."

"I am not-," I interrupted myself, letting out a deep sigh. I would not get through to them.

I followed Steve with my eyes and then found myself looking at a strange man opposite of me. He had a green medieval costume on and had black hair.

"Who's this?" I asked, nodding at the guy.

"That's Loki," Natasha said from the cockpit.

I chuckled. "Nice. You got him."

At that Loki gave me a very creepy smile. He was looking at me like he knew something.

I frowned. What was I missing here?

As the Quinjet took off, we seemed to be headed towards a thunderstorm. Loki looked up at the darkened sky, a look of worry on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I am not overly fond of what follows," Loki answered.

At that, a huge thud on the roof made the Quinjet shake.

Tony Stark put his mask back on and went to open the back door of the Quinjet. Steve shouted; "What are you doing?"

A man with long blonde hair and a large red cape jumped into the opening of the Quinjet. Tony went to shoot at him, but the strange man hit Tony back with a hammer and grabbed Loki by the neck. Without another glance the man took off, using the hammer to fly through the air with Loki at hand.

"Now there is that guy," Tony said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.

"Is this guy a friendly?" Steve asked.

"It doesn't matter," Tony answered. "If he has Loki, we have lost the Tesseract."

"We need a plan of attack," Steve said.

"I have a plan. Attack," Tony said, before flying after the strange man and Loki.

Steve sighed, before grabbing a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha said.

"I can't do that," Steve said, fastening the parachute on him.

"These guys are basically gods," Natasha said.

"There's only one God, and I don't think he would dress like that," Steve said, before grabbing his shield and jumping off the plane.

"Should I go, too?" I asked Natasha.

"Are you crazy? You just got knocked out by your brother. You stay right where you are."

I grumbled, relaxing back in the chair before a smile broke through on my face. "Ten bucks say they get into a fight and forget to watch Loki," I said.

"You're on," Natasha said, pulling the Quinjet into a U-turn to pick the guys up again.

As Natasha flew back, I breathed light into my palm, making it cool down and held it up to my temple. I winced at first, but the coolness of my palm and the healing of my light lightened the pain instantly. I stood up, still holding my head, to look over Natasha's shoulder.

We came back to find a bemused Loki, looking at the three men fighting a little distance away.

"Damn," Natasha said, pulling ten bucks from her pocket and handing it to me. "Good one."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for staying with me during this adventure. Let me know what you think of it and if you have any ideas for it. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am sorry for taking so long to update, I simply had forgotten! I am quite busy with graduating from university, so those things tend to happen to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter four**

 _We came back to find a bemused Loki, looking at the three men fighting a little distance away._

 _"_ _Damn," Natasha said, pulling ten bucks from her pocket and handing it to me. "Good one."_

Back on the Helicarrier Loki was escorted into a big glass cage in the middle of a big open space.

Natasha and I watched via security camera's as Fury showed Loki how the cage could be dropped from the Helicarrier by a click of the button.

"You threaten with war. You steal a power you can't control. You talk about peace and kill for fun. You made me desperate. You might just regret it."

"Ooh," I heard Loki say. "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, have power," Loki turned to the camera, and I shivered as it felt he was looking straight at me. "Unlimited power." He looked back at Fury. "For what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki's eyes went back to the camera.

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something," Fury said.

"I wasn't exactly talking about myself," Loki chuckled, making Fury freeze.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see," Loki said, sitting on the floor of his cage.

Fury stared at him for a moment longer, before leaving the room.

"Loki is gonna drag this out," Steve said. "What is his plan, Thor?"

"He has an army, the Chitauri," Thor spoke. "They're not from Asgard or any known world. He's leading them against your world. They will win him the earth, in exchange for the Tesseract."

"An army from space?" I asked.

"He must be building another portal," Bruce said. "That's why he needs Erik Selvig."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"A friend?"

"Loki has some spell," Natasha said.

"Together with my brother," I added.

"We're missing something," Steve said. "Why would he let himself get caught? He can't lead an army from here."

"Don't focus on Loki, he's crazy," Bruce said.

"Have care how you speak. He might be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha reasoned.

"He's adopted," Thor shrugged.

"I want to talk to him," I said. "I want to know what he wants with my brother."

"Easy," Tony said. "Barton knows how to get to the materials that Loki needs to build his portal. Like the iridium that was stolen during his capture. The only thing he still needs is an energy source with high energy…" Tony's eyes fell on me, as though he realized something, "…density."

"He needs to heat the cube to a 120 billion Kelvin," Bruce said, following Tony's eyes to me.

"Don't look at me, I just heal people and move things with my mind," I spoke.

Tony leaned his hand on the table. "Everyone on this table knows you are capable of more, except for yourself that is."

"Can I still talk to Loki?"

"Only if Thor can stand in as back up for you," Natasha said. "If Loki know something about your strength and I am almost certain he does, I want you to have a back-up."

Thor nodded in agreement, and I sighed. "Fine, but you stay outside the door," I pointed the finger at Thor.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, Lady light."

"It's Rose," I said, walking off towards the cell, Thor trailing behind.

As the door opened to reveal the glass cage, I noticed Loki sitting in the same position, facing away from the door. He didn't even move as I got in, but I could hear his voice loud and clear. "Please leave the big oaf outside," he said.

I gave Thor a look, and he shrugged, before closing the door. I walked around the glass cage, seeing Loki with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing to my brother?" I asked him.

"I simply broadened his mind," Loki said, opening his eyes to focus his gaze on me. "But that's not the real question you want to ask."

I looked up at the camera in his cell and pushed my light breath towards it, even through the wall of the cage, making the camera turn off. "You're right; I don't. You know something about me, and I want to know what it is."

"I know a lot, Lady Rosaline, but the real question is," he spoke as he stood up, "how much knowledge can yóu handle?"

"Just tell me."

"Why don't you begin with what you know? I can fill in the gaps." I folded my arms, refusing to be the one to tell him. He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Not even your brother knows, so how could you tell a total stranger. Let's see if I can get this straight then. You see a big glowing rock fall from the sky during your holiday in Greenland. You try to find it, but instead, you found a large empty crater which was still smoldering. The smoke seemed to glow underneath the moonlight. When you attempt to get closer, you breathe in some of this toxic smoke, making your lungs burn and your eyes tear. Still, you try to find the rock in the smoke, breathing in even more of this burning smoke until you pass out. When you wake up, you find that the fire had died out and nothing remained except for the crater. Since that day, you can breathe light and use it to heal and move things with your mind."

During his story, I had sat down on a chair that was in front of his cell, my eyes wide as he relayed my memory of the event of my life. "How do you know all of that?"

"Because I knew the person who gave you his life power, Stakar Ogord."

I frowned. "Who's that?"

Loki smiled sadly. "Surprisingly, he was of human origin. Both of his parents human, but he was born with great power. Like light manipulation," Loki gave me a pointed look. "He died shortly after sending his last life power into space. I don't know how he died since he was immortal."

"How did you know him? All of this?" I asked.

"I tried to take his power for myself, trying to intercept the space rock that you saw, but unfortunately, I couldn't. So I then followed it to earth, watched you as you took the power upon yourself."

"You still want to use it," I stated.

He gave me a wicked smile. "Of course. I need you to open the portal for the Chitauri."

"I will never aid you," I said standing up and reactivating the camera. "You are a monster."

I went to leave.

"Didn't you know? Your little superhero friends brought the monster."

That made me freeze and turn around. "You mean the Hulk?" I said with a frown.

* * *

 **AN: Things are getting more interesting as I keep writing. Let me know what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I enjoy writing, but it might take me a bit now and then, because real life comes butting in now and then.**

* * *

 **Chapter five**

 _"_ _Didn't you know? Your little superhero friends brought the monster."_

 _That made me freeze and turn around. "You mean the Hulk?" I said with a frown._

Loki's eyes widened before he frowned. He hadn't meant to say that, that was clear.

At that, I rushed out of the room, into Bruce's lab, where I found all of the Avengers including Director Fury. "Loki is planning to use the other guy, get Bruce somewhere safe," I said.

"I was in Calcutta pretty safe," Bruce said.

"Loki's is manipulating you," I said.

"And you're not?"

"You're not here because we wanted it," Natasha told Bruce.

"And I am not leaving because you want it," Bruce answered her. "I like to know, why SHIELD uses the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Talk to him," Fury said, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Last year planet Earth had a visitor from another planet wiping an entire city of the maps. Not only are we not alone, but we are also hopeless, ridiculously behind on weaponry."

"My people want peace with you," Thor said.

"You are not the only people. And not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that we can't handle or control."

"Like you controlled the cube," Steve said.

"Your work attracted Loki and his allies. It's a signal to every kingdom that the earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor said.

"You forced us to think of something," Fury said.

"Nuclear deterrent always calms everything, right?" Tony asked.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury retorted.

"I am sure if he were still making weapons, Stark would…" Steve started, but Tony interrupted.

"Is this about me now?"

"Isn't everything?" Steve asked.

"I thought higher of humans than this," Thor said.

"Did we come to blow your things up?" Fury asked.

"Trust your defenders," Thor asked, and they all began raging at each other simultaneously.

I was so confused by what was happening right now. They were all fighting over something so silly. I didn't know what to say or do to make them stop.

Then I saw Loki's staff glowing brightly from the corner of my eye.

"Guys, stop," I said, but they didn't listen, still shouting at each other.

"Guys," I said again, but still no response.

I sighed, walking over to where the staff was and grabbing it off the stand. I frowned as I felt its power brush against my being, but I felt it was easy to resist it. I blew my light onto the staff, willing its power to freeze. The glowing blue gem at the top seemed to freeze literally and with that, I heard the arguing of the Avengers quiet down. They were all looking at me.

"The staff was controlling you," I said softly, almost apologetically.

They all looked ashamed, before looking back at me. "How did you do that?" Natasha asked, staring at the staff. "How didn't it affect you?"

"I'm stronger," I said, holding the staff up to Bruce.

He held up his hands. "I think it's better off with you for the moment."

At that, a huge explosion went through the Helicarrier, the explosion going as far as making the floor of the lab move. Without a thought I pushed the light from my lungs rapidly, covering the floor and containing the explosion that threatened to blow up the lab. The glass of the lab shattered outwards nonetheless, and everyone threw themselves to the ground. Only I kept on my feet, concentrating on the light pushing the explosion back.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Put the suit on," Steve told Tony, and they both left.

"I need to get to the bridge," Fury said. "Stay with Banner," he told Natasha, who was with a fast breathing Bruce, before looking at me. "And you, keep the sceptre close to you."

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Bruce, I need you to calm down," I heard Natasha say.

"Allow me," I said, breathing light on my free hand. I laid my glowing palm onto Bruce's neck carefully, trying not to scare him, and feeling his mind calm down under my will.

Natasha watched me with wide eyes but then smiled sadly. Her eyes told me everything.

"I am starting to believe it too now," I said with a sigh as we both helped to get Bruce in a sitting position.

Bruce gave me a strange look. "I like your new hair."

I frowned, pulling some of my hair in front of my face. My once dark blonde hair now had reddish strands in it. "I think it's linked to me using my powers," I said. "I've never used them as much as I did today."

Natasha suddenly reached for her ear; I was guessing someone was speaking to her through her earpiece. She then looked at me. "Your brother is here," she said.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'll find him; you stay with Bruce."

"Allow me to join," Thor said, reminding me of his presence. I had completely forgotten about him. I nodded at him, and we both jumped through the broken window.

It didn't take me long to find Clint, with the main frame of the Helicarrier. He immediately turned at us and shot an arrow, making both me and Thor jump to the side. Thor swung his hammer around, but I grabbed his arm. "Don't hurt him, please," I said. "He's under your brother's spell."

"What's the plan, Lady Rose?"

"I need to get close to him," I said, looking at the sceptre.

Thor nodded. "I can do that," he said, before jumping forward.

I frowned and looked at what he was doing. Clint was shooting arrows at him, but Thor hit them away with his hammer, before slamming his bow out of his hands and pressing his forearm against his neck, holding him against the wall.

Thor looked back at me with a gleeful smile, and I raised my eyebrows. "That was surprisingly easy," I said, walking to the two of him. With my light, I unfroze the sceptre. I whispered to it; "Undo the spell," before pressing it into Clint's chest.

Clint struggled the whole time and Thor and I watched as the blue light left his eyes, returning them to their natural color.

Clint blinked, shaking his head. "Rosie?"

I let out a sigh of relief before nodding at Thor to let him go. I hugged my brother, relieved to see him back. "Big brother," I whispered.

"Lady Roseline."

All three of us froze at the sound of Loki's voice. I released Clint, and as soon as I did, he choked, reaching for his throat. "Clint!" I cried out, grabbing at his shoulders.

"Loki, let him go!" Thor shouted.

"Not until I get Lady Rosaline and the sceptre," Loki said with a smile.

Thor tilted his head in anger, his hammer swinging, but Loki tightened his hold on Clint, making him cry out in pain. "Thor, don't," I said. "I'll go with him."

"Lady Rosaline," Thor growled.

"No. This is not your decision, Thor," I said. "Take care of my brother."

Without another thought, I walked to Loki.

He snatched the sceptre from me, letting go of his hold on Clint. "Good choice." He then teleported us off the ship.

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think! As I am writing this, I do realize I want to keep this story kind of short, but I haven't really chosen how I want it to end. I might need to do some revising at some point.**

 **Warning! I changed the origin story fo Stakar Ogord a bit to fit with my main character. I do apologize for not staying true to the Marvel Universe.**


End file.
